60 Seconds
by Anni Mae15
Summary: ONE SHOT. Everyone at Fairy Tale is B-O-R-E-D. They play Truth or Dare to pass the time. :3


60 seconds

Once upon a time at Fairy Tail, everyone was **B-O-R-E-D**.

It was one of those days where no one felt like going on any missions, and no one knew what to do with themselves.

After what seemed like hours, Mirajane finally huffed, pulling her head up from the counter.

"We should at least _try_ and do something.." she said aloud.

Lucy looked up from her book, which even _she_ was suddenly finding very boring.

"Like, a game?" she asked.

"How bout pin the tail on the hot head?" offered Gray.

Natsu glared up from the table, which he'd planted his face into the entire time.

"I heard that, _Ice brain_." he said acidly.

Cana smiled drunkenly.

"Spin the bottle?" she slurred, tipping back a barrel.

Mirajane watched as Cana downed the barrel of beer.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." she mumbled.

"I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!" said Happy hopping up.

Mirajane tapped her mouth.

"Sure, I'm in." she said.

"Natsu?"

Natsu grumbled in response.

"I'll take that as a yes. Anybody else?"

Lucy raised her hand.

"I'm in." said Gray.

"Me too." said Cana, hiccuping.

"Aye!" said Happy.

Soon enough practically the whole guild was in on it.

"Alright," said Mirajane, sitting on one of the bar stools.

"Umm, Lluvia, Truth or Dare?" she asked the water mage.

Lluvia looked up at her name being called, and pondered for a moment.

"Truth." she said.

Mirajane smiled coyly.

"On a scale of one to ten, ten being 24 hours of the day, how often do you think about Gray?"

Gray looked up, eyes wide.

Lluvia's face exploded red.

'_I knew I shouldn't have gotten involved in this game.._' she thought.

She mumbled something quietly.

Everyone cupped their hand to their ear, trying to hear her.

"What was that?" asked Mirajane.

Lluvia, bit her lip, her embarrassment boiling up.

"Tw-t..."

**(A.N. She was actually going to say Twenty, not two. :P )**

She couldn't stand it anymore.

She stood up from her seat, running from the room in shame.

Mirajane stared after her blankly.

"Umm.. Happy! How bout you go then!"

"Aye!"

The blue cat looked around the circle.

"Erza!"

Erza looked up.

"Truth or Dare!"

Erza made a face.

"I don't know.." she said.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" said Happy in an almost whiny voice.

Erza slammed her fist down on the table, making everyone jump.

"Alright then..**DARE**!" she said, seeming a little over enthusiastic.

"Why am I not surprised.." murmured Natsu.

Happy flew over to Erza and whispered the dare in her ear.

She gasped, reddening.

Wait, the great Erza... Blushing?!?!?! No way!!

Happy flew back over.

Lucy peered at him.

"Happy, what did you dare her to do?"

Happy rolled over with laughter.

"You'll see."

Erza jumped up on top of the table, her face nearly as red as her fiery hair.

"Requip!" she shouted.

Her body began to glow as her armor switched.

At least a dozen of the guys stared at her, googly eyed.

But then suddenly the look of adoration quickly changed into hysterical laughter.

Erza stood on top of the table, wearing a giant blue fish suit.

"A f-fish?!" said Lucy.

She began to dance around on the table, singing a fish song.

Happy drooled, as Lucy, Gray, and Natsu did their best not to burst out with laughter at their embarrassed friend.

**(A.N. Oh, god I can't help it. I'm just so cruel to them sometimes. It's so funny though BWAHAHAHAHA.)**

After her little song and dance finished, she returned to normal, and acted as if nothing at all had happened.

"Hmm.." she said to herself, gazing around the room.

Anyone she looked at flinched away immediately.

Her hand came up and she pointed at Lucy.

Lucy paled, nearly collapsing.

"Lucy Heartphilia, Truth or Dare?" she said.

"She says that like it's a choice between life, or death.." said Lucy, quivering.

"T- truth.." she stuttered, unsure.

" If you were in a match with Natsu, who do you think would win?" she asked.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow up.

'_What a weird question.._' he thought.

"Probably Natsu," she said honestly.

Erza pondered over the thought, as Lucy continued from there.

"Alright," she said, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Uhm.. Mirajane!" she said smiling.

Mirajane sighed.

"Dare."

Lucy blinked.

"Okay.."

Lucy whispered the dare in Mirajane's ear, just as Happy had done with Erza.

Mirajane gasped, cupping her hand over her mouth.

Lucy bit her lip to keep from smiling as she sat back down next to Natsu.

Natsu leaned in, making Lucy stare at him.

"What'd you dare her?" he whispered.

Lucy pulled away slightly, embarrassed at being so close.

"Just watch.." she said.

Natsu looked up at Mirajane, whom's face had been replaced by that of.. Markarov's???

"Whaaaaaaa?" he said, gaping at the sight.

Lucy dared Mirajane to transform her face into Markarov's, and keep it for the rest of the game.

What was once Mirajane's face, blushed.

"Okay.." she sighed, still with the same sweet voice.

"How bout you then Gray.." she said turning to glance at the ice mage.

"Sure, Markarov." Gray laughed.

Mirajane glared at him.

"Dare me."

"I dare you to keep your clothes on.. For a week!" she said, grinning.

Gray looked down and noticed that he was once again in his underwear.

His eyes widened.

"Gah!" he said, just as some jeans fell into his lap, which he quickly put on.

"Alright, you're on!" he said to Mirajane, as he pulled a shirt over his head, which he had found, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well then let's see.." he said, his eyes glazing over the people in the circle.

Natsu.

Gray grinned.

"I had a feeling you would pick me." said Natsu, without even looking up.

Natsu smirked.

"Well, I choose dare!" he said enthusiastically.

Lucy shook her head, smiling.

Gray glanced back and forth between them both, and the look on his face made it clear that he had something brilliant cooked up inside his head.

Natsu's smile faltered a bit as he came to realize what it was Gray wanted him to do.

"Gray, I don't know about this.." said Natsu.

Gray smiled teasingly at the fire mage.

"What, too much for the Great Salamander to handle?"

Natsu flared up.

"No way!"

But then he was freaking out again soon after.

Lucy stared at him with a bemused expression.

"What is it?" she asked.

"_Nothing!_" he said, a little too quickly.

"Oh. My. Gawd. He's blushing." said Gray, staring at the red streak on Natsu's face.

"NO I'M NOT!" said Natsu defensively.

Even Erza couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"So are you going to do it, or not?" asked Gray.

"Do _what_?" asked Lucy, feeling irritated.

Natsu decided to spit it out as fast as he could so as to avoid being too embarrassed.

"_Hewammetokeshu!_" he said, combining the whole sentence into one word.

Lucy blinked.

"Sorry, what? I didn't catch that."

Natsu was totally red, almost like he were holding his breath or something.

"What he was trying to say is that I dared him to kiss you." Gray said nonchalantly.

Lucy immediately reddened just as much as Natsu.

"_Howlong?_" she said quickly.

"Sixty seconds."

Lucy felt like a bomb went off right in her face.

"Still think you can handle it, Newt?" questioned Gray.

Natsu turned to Lucy, a sudden look of determination on his face.

"It's Salamander.." he muttered to Gray, pulling Lucy's face in.

"No way.." muttered Gray in disbelief, as he stared.

Natsu smiled, just an inch from the cherry-red Lucy.

"Way.."

Lucy squeaked as Natsu's lips pressed up against hers.

Gray, somewhat disappointed, counted off in his head, as Lucy's eyes slid shut.

Several others were counting on their fingers while Mirajane actually counted quietly to herself.

50..

40..

30..

20..

"TEN," the guild members counted together.

"NINE."

Lucy's hands came up to Natsu's face.

"EIGHT."

Erza grinned to herself, shaking her head.

"SEVEN."

Happy stared at them. Was it just him or did they just pull each other _closer_?

"SIX."

'_It's nearly been a whole minute, and he's still blushing.._' thought Gray.

"FIVE!"

Lluvia walked in and immediately her eyes widened at the scene.

"FOUR!"

Laxus stood, watching from the balcony on the second level. '_This is so stupid.._' he thought to himself, despite how he continued to watch.

"THREE!"

'_I wonder what Lisanna would make of this.._' thought Mirajane. She smiled to herself sadly.

"TWO!" shouted Cana drunkenly, falling off her seat.

'_Crap, he's actually going to do it.._' thought Gray, who'd planned on Natsu pulling away in embarrassment ages ago.

"ONE!" they cheered.

The cheering slowed, and then there were turning heads, and wide eyed stares.

"Umm.. guys?" muttered Gray.

Natsu ignored him, cradling Lucy against him.

The guild erupted into cheers and laughter again.

"_Guys.._" Gray repeated.

He could've sworn another ten seconds went by.

"At least _breathe_!" he said frantically, pulling them apart himself.

"Huhwhatisit?" said Lucy, half-dazed.

They'd long since drowned out the noise in the background.

Then she saw the fire mage, who still had his arms wrapped around her.

She blushed even more than she had before. (If that was even possible.)

'_I. just. Kissed. Natsu. Dragneel..._' she thought slowly to herself, taking in the much-needed oxygen.

Natsu looked like he was high on something, and he too, blushed.

"Hey Lucy." he laughed as if he were drunk.

"I think I lost count at two.. Maybe we should try it again.."

At that, Gray couldn't stand it, and collapsed onto the floor, laughing his ass off.

"Fine by me." said Lucy, pulling him in for another kiss.

He responded with far more eagerness than she had anticipated, picking her up in his arms.

As the rest of the guild laughed behind them, he carried her out the door.

"I'm going to have to _thank_ Gray for this actually.." he murmured.

"I couldn't have found a better excuse to finally kiss you."

Lucy blushed.

"You never needed one." she said.

Natsu's eyes widened a little as Lucy pulled his face down to hers.

They kissed, tenderly this time, for they knew they had all the time in the world.

What was more was that they had finally accepted their feelings for each other.

**(A.N.) Ahhhhhhh the sweet taste of satisfaction.**

**I loved how this turned out.**

**Plus, I think Erza _should_ have a fish suit. xDDD**

**That was so fun to write though.**

**Well, don't forget to R and R.**

**As mentioned in my last story this was only a one-shot, sorry. **

**Please don't hate me!**

**Good news though, when I come back, I'll have my Fairy Tail fanclub ready! :D**

**Well, Ciao for now!**

**- Anni Mae15**


End file.
